The present invention relates to a catalyst for cracking kerosene, particularly to a catalyst capable of cracking kerosene under a pressure of 30-40 kg/cm.sup.2 at a temperature of 80.degree.-120.degree. C.
It is well known that kerosene is used as a fuel for heating and cooking. But when burning kerosene, it usually produces considerable smoke and an unpleasant odor, and the smoke and odor not only reduce the heat efficiency but also pollute the air. So, usually kerosene is cracked to kerosene gas to delete the above-mentioned defect. However, up to the present, the known method for cracking kerosene is performed under a pressure of 75-90 kg/cm.sup.2 and a temperature of 1500.degree.-3500.degree. C. Because the process operates at a high temperature and pressure, the cost of the equipment is very expensive; and the process is inherent with danger caused by said high operating temperature and pressure. It is highly desirable to develop a process that can reduce the high operating temperature and pressure.